disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Genjuro
Genjuro Kazamatsuri is the father of Fuka Kazamatsuri, the creator of both Desco and DES X, and a minor character in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. Story He makes his first appearance in episode 8, where he is surprised that Desco made her way back to the Human World from the Netherworld. He is also surprised to see Fuka back, saying that she definitely died which causes Valvatorez to once again order Fuka to act like a Prinny since it has been proven she was dead, though Fuka still denies it and still believes it is all a dream. When seeing how his Battle Suits and demon clones where defeated by demons who lacked fear energy, he asks Valvatorez where he gets all his power from. However, Fuka cuts him off before he can answer with his usual response (sardines). When Judge Nemo appears to ask Genjuro to activate DES X (referring to her as "it" at the current time), it is revealed out that Nemo was funding Genjuro's research even though they realize they are both using each other. Just before Genjuro activates DES X, he explains how he is a movie fanatic and how a movie involving Dinosaur clones inspired him to make demon clones and how he used only the best cells to make DES X. After DES X is defeated twice, he becomes surprised when she begins to regenerate her wounds. Fuka blames Genjuro for both Desco being thrown out and for her own death, saying that he escaped into his work when her mom died and left her alone. She explains how he put Desco and DES X through the same thing and asks if she cares about them, only to learn that Genjuro continued his research for Fuka by request of her mother so her wish can come true. Genjuro reminds Fuka on how she said she wanted a little sister and created Desco and DES X just for her, and although Fuka appears to be thankful to her father, she quickly becomes angry again. She says she isn't happy having "killing machines" as sisters, but Genjuro once again reminds her that she asked for a little sister that can help her take over the world, which surprises the other characters that Fuka would have such ambitions. Genjuro appears again near the end of episode 9, where he broadcasted Valvatorez's battles on the moon to the people of the Human World, which caused them to pray and create awe energy to power up Great Flonzor X. Genjuro also makes a cameo in the World Eater pirate ship DLC, where he stops Gig by sending boxes of Hot Pods, Gig's favorite food. He appears again as a cameo in the Phantom Brave pirate ship DLC, where he helps repair Marona and Ash's Bottleship Genjuro is also referenced by Des X (at the time known as Earth X) in the Fuka and Desco DLC Story. He is specifically referenced by Fuka as being completely useless after Des X/ Earth X revealed that he modified her, this in turn causes Des X/ Earth X to state that the whole reason she was modified was to make Fuka's return and take over of earth more dramatic and memorable (which may also explain why Des X/ Earth X gave up so easily.). Category:Disgaea 4 Non-player Characters